


Double gay date

by Saturning



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Harley Keener, Bisexual Peter Parker, Double Date, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, Gay Harley Keener, Im too lazy to write more tags, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturning/pseuds/Saturning
Summary: Peter desperately wants to set MJ up on a blind date with Shuri, but she keeps refusing until she has the brilliant idea to make it a double date, so she can set up Harley, whom she met just weeks prior but quickly became friends with after he saved her from some creep, with Peter.So they have a double gay date.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 297





	Double gay date

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! I am growing to really love this ship and with all the time the quarantine supplies I had time to write my second fic for them already!
> 
> Though this one is actually more focused on the friendships sometimes? I don’t really know what it is, but I hope you enjoy it anyways.  
> Also this is neither proof nor beta read lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Hey girl, you’re looking really fine tonight”, a voice disturbed MJ’s wonderful silence. The bar wasn’t full. She expected this to happen, still she was annoyed.

The owner of the voice was seated right beside her, almost uncomfortably close and his smile looked like that from a wolf, ready to tear up his prey. God she hated the fact that right now, she was the deer in the situation.

  
“Oh do I?”, she asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She hadn’t even bothered to look him in the eye, merely sat and continued drinking her beer.

  
“Someone can’t take a compliment? How ‘bout taking a drink? I see your beer is almost empty”, he snarled and MJ wished for nothing more than a lightening bold to strike him down immediately.

  
“Thanks, but I can order and pay for myself”, she deadpanned. Maybe that would get the point across? Even if it did, the hunter didn’t seem to care.

  
“Baby, I insist. We’re here to have fun, not destroy any stereotypes.” And that was that. If she had to listen to one more desperate attempt at flirting, she’d punch him square in the jaw. But she stayed composed and instead met his eyes for the first time.

  
“Listen here, dude. That’s nice and all, glad you like what you see, but I’m really not interested, because I’m super gay. So please, leave me the fuck alone”, she said with all the calm she could find.

  
“Gay? Nah, baby, you just haven’t found the right one, yet. Give me one night and you’ll never want to see another woman naked.”

  
Just when she was about to “doubt it”, another manly voice chimed in.

  
“How ‘bout you spend one night with me then and _you_ never wanna see another girl naked?”

  
Both looked over to the man standing just next to their barstools. He was fairly tall, dark blonde hair and blue eyes that you couldn’t help but notice immediately. His one hand was buried in his pocket, the other held some kind of alcoholic drink. He was pretty, MJ could admit that, she was a lesbian - not blind, and he was her saviour.

  
The creep - as MJ decided to call him from now on - choked on his own tongue, a disgusted look on her face.

  
“What the fuck is wrong with you?”, he shouted. The other man kept a neutral face.

  
“Just giving you a taste of your own medicine. Now leave, the woman said no”, he told straightforwardly.

  
“She ain’t really said no-“, the creep started but Harley cut him off.

  
“The fuck you mean, she didn’t? What do you think ‘leave me the fuck alone’ means?”

  
The creep again made an angry sound of disagreement, but no words came to his defence.

Her saviour sighed, calmly rolling up his sleeves, thus revealing a pair of pretty strong forearms that suggested more muscle on the rest of his body, and took a swig of his drink.

  
“Just leave man, before you cross the line to harassment. You’re toeing it already.”

  
Yet another angry sound left the creep, but he left anyways, shooting her saviour dooming glances while he did. The man just grinned and waved goodbye, before turning to MJ.

  
“You alright there, sweetheart? That dude seemed nasty”, he said and just now she noticed the southern drawl behind it.

  
“Uh, yeah, thanks”, she simply replied, not knowing what else to say. The other man apparently felt the same, as there was a few seconds of slightly awkward silence.

  
“So”, he started again. “A beer for your troubles? I’m payin’”, he offered and immediately she winced. Oh why god, did all the good guys still want a reward?

  
“I appreciate the offer dude, but you did get the part where I said I was a lesbian, right? As in not liking guys be it douche or not?”

  
A look of panic washed over the man’s face, before he pulled himself back together, an embarrassed blush decorating his face.

  
“Sorry, shit, I, uh, I should’ve mentioned I’m gay, too, right? Like, I just moved here recently and haven’t made a lot of friends yet, so I thought you might wanna talk?”

  
Now MJ felt bad for the suddenly so anxious boy in front of her and she put on a rare genuine smile of hers.

“Well if that’s the case, please have seat and spend your money on my beer. Sorry for assuming, by the way, I just had my fair share of white men trying to hit on me and I don’t need more.”

  
Immediately the man’s face brightened and he accepted the seat with a grateful smile.

  
“I get that, I, as someone attracted to at least some of them, can agree that they’re annoying.”

  
She laughed, then extended her hand.

  
“My name’s Michelle, but my friends call me MJ.”

  
“Nice to meet ya, I’m Harley”, he replied and shook her hand happily.

  
After two hours of just sitting, talking, ranting and drinking beer after beer, MJ decided to keep him. It was the start of a beautiful friendship, better than anything she ever had, she just knew it.

-

“You’re _still_ not agreeing to this MJ? Come on, I promise I won’t fail you!”, Peter pleaded, pointedly ignoring that Ned built his sixth hotel in Monopoly right now.

  
“You already did”, she answered plainly and took the dice so she could have her turn.

  
“That’s not fair, that was weeks ago and I learned my lesson! I swear the new date would be a thousand times better. Even if you won’t hit it off, you’d become good friends easily.” The puppy eyes he made at her were just slightly working, but not enough to convince her just yet.

  
“Aw, fuck”, she cursed, as the dice showed a three and a two, which again meant that she landed on one of Ned’s hotels, _again_.

  
“Pay up, Madame!”, he grinned, his eyes evil. MJ groaned even louder as she searched through her streets to find out what she could do to pay him.

  
“Alright, I’m officially bankrupt, Ned won”, she declared eventually and Ned threw his arms in the air in a victorious gesture. Peter, however, didn’t let MJ get away with the change of topic.

  
“So, _please_ , Mj, let me set you up on a blind date!”

  
“Blind dates are awkward and horrible, Parker”, she supplied. “And the last time just showed that I end up alone at the bar, scaring off creeps or having to be saved from them.”

  
“I already apologised a thousand times, what more can I do to regain your trust?”

  
“Jesus Christ, Parker, why are you desperate to set me up with her?”, she snapped. Not angry, just outright confused. Usually, Peter backed off after she gave him one or two deadly flares signalling her opinion on whatever he was trying to convince her to do, but this time nothing helped. Peter just kept on pestering her with this blind date and she didn’t have the heart to tell him that it was all nice, but she was terrified of meeting a complete stranger on a date all alone. She didn’t want to repeat the night a few weeks ago, although it resulted in her and Harley meeting and becoming friends. She doubt something like that happened twice. Though now that she thought of Harley... He was single. And smart. And a nerd. And hot. And gay. That’s all the traits Peter found attractive. Who has single, too. And Bi. And basically all the traits MJ learned Harley favoured in a potential boyfriend. _Shit_ , how did she not think of this before? Because after all, she did trust Peter. She believed him when he said the girl was really her type and they’d at least become friends. She wanted to meet her, just maybe not alone. But if she made it a double date? She’d be safe. Setting Harley and Peter up meant that in a worst case scenario, she had two of her best friends at her side and if she failed to hold a conversation, the boys wouldn’t fail to cover for her, they never stopped talking anyways. But most importantly, she believed that Peter and Harley would be absolutely perfect for each other.

  
“MJ? You still on this planet?” Ned waved a hand in front of her face, starting her. She hadn’t realised her mind zoning out of the conversation.

  
“Sure, right, sorry. You know what, Parker? I’m in”, she told, straightening her back with confidence. Peter’s mouth fell open.

  
“Wait, really? You’re in? Oh hell yeah, I promise you won’t regret it! I-“

  
“Under one condition, though. It’s a double date and I get to set you up, too.”

-

“A double date?”, Harley asked, eyebrows raised. He clearly wasn’t convinced.

  
“Yeah, dude. It’ll be fun, I promise he’s a good guy. You’ll like him for sure.”

  
Harley grumbled something MJ couldn’t understand and retreated to the kitchen, probably to pour himself another drink.

  
“I’m single, MJ, not desperate”, he said, turning to face her again when she followed him.

  
“I know that, idiot.” Suddenly she seemed much more insecure, shuffling her feet and keeping her eyes downcast. Harley immediately softened. “It’s more like, creating a safe space for me, actually. I’m not good at meeting new people and keeping up conversations and all that stuff, so I figured having you guys with me would calm my nerves?”

  
Harley sighed, he knew what MJ felt like and he really wanted to help her out, but he wasn’t about to sacrifice his sanity for one date of hers.

  
“Alright, tell me a little more about him and I’ll see if I can handle an evening of awkwardness.”

  
Her head shot back up and a rare smile decorated her face. “Can’t do that, lover boy. I haven’t told him anything ‘bout you and he hasn’t told me anything about my mystery date, so it wouldn’t be fair if you got any information. But I’ll tell you so much: from what I know about you, he is absolutely your type. It’ll be a double gay date!”

  
Annoyed Harley buried his face in his hands, then proceeded to down his previously poured drink.

  
“Fuck it, I’m in. You’ve got my trust and if I didn’t love you so much as my best friend, I’d throw you out the window. If he’s a dick, I’m never going to forgive you.”

  
MJ’s smile grew wider and the next second she lunged forward, wrapping her arms around Harley, who froze. MJ wasn’t a hugger. This was absolutely rare, which is why Harley didn’t wait another second to wrap his arms around her slim body and embrace her tightly.

  
“Thank you, it really means a lot to me”, she whispered and Harley felt warm in his chest. He knew it had only been a few weeks, saying they were best friends was probably too fast, but he couldn’t help but feel like it. Never had someone clicked with him so quickly, was there for him so unconditionally and endured all his rants, while still putting him in his place with witty sarcasm. She reminded him a little of his little sister Abbie.

  
“I could never leave you hangin’”, he replied quietly, savouring this moment for hopefully eternity.

-

“Fuck, what did I agree to?”, Peter asked frozen in shock.

  
“The same thing I and mystery girl did, apparently. What’s so bad about it?” Shuri wore a cocky grin, as she watched panicked Peter from where she was draped over the armchair in Tony Stark’s living room, her legs dangling from one armrest and leaning against the other.

  
“The bad thing is that I now understand why she has been refusing. This is terrifying. I don’t know shit about the date! Not even if it’s a boy or a girl! I’ve been so excited for you two to meet that I just said yes, but now? God, I’m a mess, Shuri! What if they’re really nice and I fuck it up? Or worse what if they’re the worst and I have to tell her that her friend’s a total douche? She’d kill me.”

  
“Christ, Peter, relax! They’re not going to be an absolute douche.”

  
“How do you know?”

  
“Well, the girl’s your friend, right? And you trust her. She won’t just pick someone that you’ll absolutely hate. At worst you just don’t get along, but that’s how things go sometimes. Besides, she is putting her trust in you, too. She wouldn’t screw that up so quickly. And - coming back to you being a mess - yeah, maybe you are, but she’s there and I’ll be there and we all can look out for each other”, she shrugged. “It’s going to be fine. It’s just dinner.”

  
Peter nodded along solemnly.

  
“You’re Right”, he breathed. “It’s just dinner, just one night and I trust her. It’s gonna be fine.”

-

It was not going to be fine.

Well, first it was. Shuri and he got ready at the Stark Tower together, both a little nervous, but more excited than anything else. After two hours they eventually decided they looked decent enough to go out. Not overdressed, but it was a date after all. They said goodbye to Tony and Pepper in the leaving room, both smiling proudly and wishing them fun and good luck.

  
“Protection!”, Tony helpfully reminded and smiled even wider when Peter’s face grew hot.

  
Happy drove them and while he was complaining about not being a personal driver, he smiled too fondly for him to mean it. Meanwhile, Shuri and Peter kept exchanging nervous smiles and asking the other if they looked okay and together they speculated if Peter’s date was going to be a girl or a boy.

  
“I bet it’s a girl”, Peter said. “She’d like to make me sit a together with a group of all girls for a whole night. Not that I’d be complaining.”

  
“Nah, I think it’s a boy”, Shuri commented. “Lesbians tend to have closer guy friends, especially other gays.”

  
They arrived barely fifteen minutes later, nonetheless running a little late, thanked happy and got out of the car, walking the last few metres to the restaurant.

  
“They’re probably the two figures already standing in front of it. MJ has a tendency to be absolutely on time”, Peter said as they got closer. Eventually they were close enough to properly study the two bodies and holy fuck.

  
Peter Parker was a hundred percent screwed.  
The man was breathtaking.

  
He hadn’t noticed that he stopped dead in his tracks, until Shuri lightly rugged at his arm to keep moving. Of course he quickly complied, not being able to stop looking at the man. The distance between them and their dates seemed to simultaneously shorten and lengthen at the same time. It felt like forever until they arrived, but not long enough for Peter to stop staring in awe. Too late he realised that he shouldn’t still be looking, the man already saw. But he didn’t seem bother, just smiled as he outstretched his hand.

  
“Hey, I’m Harley and I guess you’re my date?”, he asked with a little southerner accent and Peter felt his knees go weak.

  
“Uh, yeah, I’m Peter”, he managed, smiling as he shook Harley’s hand. He didn’t miss the superior grin MJ was shooting him, but Peter didn’t miss her blush as Shuri complimented her appearance either.

-

Harley was surprised at his own ability to stay so composed, especially when absolutely adorable Peter took off his jacket inside the restaurant and revealed absolutely perfect muscular arms, immediately jumping to the top of Harley’s personal attraction scale. They sat next to each other on one side of the table, their arms brushing occasionally and Harley might go a little bit insane. Who could’ve known that MJ knew the sunshine in person? Because that’s what Peter was. Hot and warming his heart.

  
“So how do you and MJ know each other?”, Peter asked after a few moments.

  
“I saved her from a creep a few week back after she’d been stood up by a date. Been inseparable since”, Harley answered, shooting MJ a fond smile over the table, which she mirrored.

  
“Oh, you’re the saviour?” Peter looked a little awestruck at that, which confused Harley, but it was still very welcome.

  
“Saviour? ‘S that what she called me? I’m honoured, MJ, truly honoured.”

  
“Don’t let it get to your head.”

  
The waiter came up to take their drink orders eventually. The girls decided to try a wine they offered, it was an Italian restaurant after all, and Peter joined them, only Harley denied and ordered water instead.

  
“What, scared to get drunk?”, Peter teased, but Harley just smiled.

  
“Nah, would love to, but I drove MJ and myself here on my motorcycle and ya know, drunk drivers can fall into a ditch and die.” The group laughed a little, while Peter looked stunned.

  
“You drive a motorcycle?”, he questioned again.

  
“Uh, yeah. The jacket I wore is one specialised for driving.”

  
“Shit that’s so hot.” Well that certainly was an unexpected response. Harley laughed, his face reddening just a little. Peter looked absolutely horrified.

  
“Sorry, I, uh, didn’t mean to say that out loud-“

  
“Thanks, sweetheart. I appreciate the compliment”, Harley interrupted, making Peter take a deep breath and smile more calmly this time, though his crimson red face still showed the embarrassment. Harley didn’t miss the grin on MJ’s face, as she gathered new material to tease her friend with.

  
But she wasn’t spared either. On more than one occasion she had been staring at Shuri like she was a supernova and all the murder stories MJ loved so much combined. And, to give her credit, she only screamed very silently when she found out that Shuri was, in fact, the princess of Wakanda. But then again, to her dismay, Peter got to tell Harley and Shuri a bunch of embarrassing stories about MJ, who then in return, to Peter’s dismay, told them quite a few of his. Overall it was just a delightful evening, they all got along fabulously. Even Harley and Shuri, who talked animatedly to each other about some robotics topic, while MJ and Peter used the chance to fondly stare at their respective dates talking happily about the things they loved and shared interest in.

-

They were all sad when the night came to an end, and way too soon did they find themselves outside of the restaurant again. Peter didn’t want to say goodbye to Harley just yet. Harley appeared to feel the same way, as he turned to Peter.

  
“Uh, if ya want, I could take you home on my motorcycle? I took MJ here, so I’ve got a spare helmet”, he offered.

  
“Yes!”, Peter answered immediately. “Absolutely, I’d love that. I always wanted to ride a motorcycle.”

  
“Then that’s decided and Happy and I can take MJ home. If you want, that is”, Shuri said, looking at MJ sheepishly. MJ didn’t think twice before she happily agreed. She then turned to hug both boys goodbye, whispering a grateful thank you to them. After that, the duos parted ways.

  
One would guess that riding a motorcycle wasn’t such a huge excitement for Peter Parker, who regularly swinged his way through New York as Spider-Man. But it was. Not only the fact that he was pressed against Harley’s back - the man was actually very well build - but the way the motorcycle moved and sped up made his adrenaline go up and himself squeal in excitement. The ride was way too short for Peter’s likings and soon enough he found himself getting off the bike, the adrenaline slowly going down.

  
“Thanks for taking me, Harley”, he breathed, after he took off the gigantic helmet. He didn’t even want to imagine what a mess his hair must be right now, but he also couldn’t find himself to care. Though Harley’s hair seemed almost unaffected. Still those unruly blonde curls, they probably weren’t to be tamed.

  
“It was my pleasure, sweetheart”, Harley replied in a hushed voice, smiling down at Peter with those dreamy blue eyes.

  
“I’d like to do this again sometime”, he spoke, returning the smile.

  
“The ride or dinner?”

  
“Both, if you’re down.”

  
“Absolutely, sugar, gimme your phone.” Peter happily complied and watched Harley type something in his phone before he handed it back. Peter looked down at the screen to see the new contact Harley made named ‘Harley Keener’ with a yellow heart behind it. _Keener_? The name ring a bell in Peter’s mind.

  
“Do you know Tony Stark?”, he promptly asked, watching as Harley’s soft expression shifted into one of surprise.

  
“Yeah, how do you know? Wait. You aren’t- you aren’t Peter _Parker_ , are you?” Peter grinned.

  
“The one and only.”

  
“Oh my god, Tony wanted to introduce us as soon as I officially started working for SI next month!”

  
“Well, he’s in for a surprise.” Both boys laughed heartily, but it wore off after a few moments and suddenly Peter was hyperaware of how close he and Harley still stood.

  
“Do you”, his date started, licking his lips unconsciously. “Have a no-kissing-on-first-dates policy, Peter?”

  
Peter smiled in response. “Nope, no first-date policies at all”, he replied.

  
It took them but a second to connect their lips in a soft kiss. It was slow and warm and just the perfect first kiss. But one kiss turned into two and two turned into more.

  
And if Harley’s motorcycle stayed parked in front of an apartment building in Queens that night, no one but they had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y’all! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments, Kudos and bookmarks are always greatly appreciated, thank you!
> 
> Stay safe & healthy!
> 
> \- Saturning


End file.
